School
by Spyro Ninja
Summary: What would happen if all of the Pokedex Holders ended up having to go to school? A school for Pokemon trainers? Pairings undecided. Rated T for some bad language, not too bad though. I suck at summaries, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've had this idea for a while and when I looked at all of the school pokémon fanfictions they all had RedxYellow… I know that it's like the most common pairing but I feel that Red never gets paired up with anyone else… I'm not going to do pairings yet anyway; I just wanted some suggestions on what I could do… Red paired with someone other than Yellow… **

**Oh yeah and in this fanfic, Red wasn't beaten by Gold and is the Indigo League Champion, although he gave the position in the League back to Lance, he is still the Champion in technical terms, and no one can beat him, his closest match would be Green or Gold at his most serious.**

**I do not own pokémon or anything associated with the franchise. If I did I would be soooo happy but sadly I don't.**

* * *

Today was an unusual day.

Nothing was out of the ordinary; Red was up on his godforsaken mountain doing godknowswhat, Green was battling trainers at his gym for hours on end, Blue was of lurking around town for gossip, Yellow was in the Viridian forest painting and drawing, Gold was doing whatever it is that Gold does, Silver was walking around being his usual quiet self, Crystal was off catching new pokémon, Sapphire was arguing with Ruby about pointless things and Emerald was hanging around Crystal, until everyone suddenly got a call

It was professor Oak; he said that the pokedex holder and the professors were having a gathering. Most of the pokedex holders were left dumbstruck; it was, of course, completely unexpected and, of course, completely _insane_. All of the pokedex holders in _one_ room; _that _would be horrifying, what are they thinking? Professor Oak had a good laugh at all of their reactions, well, except Red's… He just went "…" and hung up... The gathering was taking place tomorrow and they all had to be there by 8pm.

* * *

"Hey, Red, you got that phone call, too, right? When are you going to come down?"Green asked over the phone.

"… _Today I'm packing; I'll be down tomorrow…" _Red hung up after almost inaudibly whispering that into the phone.

_What the hell is wrong with that guy? _Green pondered as he packed his things, getting ready for his trip down to Pallet town (which wasn't that far away).

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey Chrys! You got that phone call, too?" Gold yelled out to Crystal as he approached her, Emerald and Silver.

"Tch, what is THAT guy doing here?" Silver spat as his rival approached.

"You're just going to have to live with me for a few days, buddy. We have a pokedex holder gathering." Gold smirked as his rival pouted and turned away.

* * *

"Ruuuby! What are we going to dooooo? It's going to take too long to go by boat and I don't have enough money for a plane!" Sapphire cooed.

"Jeez, we'll just use Walo? He'll get us there nice and quick, so stop worrying, go pack your bags and meet me in the dining room when you're done.

(One hour later)

"Ruby, what's takin' ya so friggin' long?!" Sapphire yelled as she kicked the door open and barged into Ruby's room.

"I don't know which clothes to take! What if they don't like me if I wear this shirt? We've only met once! OHMYGOSH what do I do?!" Ruby cried.

"Just friggin' take whatever clothes ya got, they aren't gonna hate ya 'cause of ya clothes! Just hurry up!" Sapphire yelled as she shoved a bunch of Ruby's clothes into his bag, closed it and walked it down to the dining room.

Ruby sighed.

* * *

Red flew Charizard down, Green, Yellow, Blue, Crystal, Gold, Emerald and Silver walked and Ruby and Sapphire travelled on Walo.

Yellow was the first to arrive at Prof. Oak's place, followed closely by Green, then Blue. After a while Crystal, Gold, Emerald and Silver turned up panting as though they had ran a marathon. Red took quite a while because apparently he had a hard time 'packing' (no one believed him, he was probably training for hours and lost track of time). Ruby and Sapphire arrived quite late at night.

Red and Green were on the couch playing video games while Gold and Silver were bickering like little kids as usual. Blue and Crystal were matching up the boys with the other boys, Yellow was talking to Emerald about how being short is unfair and Ruby and Sapphire were watching the news.

They all stopped when all three pokémon professors walked in; Professor Oak, Professor Elm and Professor Birch.

"So I see you're all here now." Professor Oak exclaimed.

"Oi, gramps, what's this about anyway?" Green asked as he paused the video game he and Red were recently playing (much to Red's annoyance).

"Well… I think Professor Elm should tell you that, I don't want to do all of the explaining." Professor oak stated and looked to his left.

"Okay, well you see, there's this school… and um, there are a lot of kids there and um, we kind of-"

"Jeez, I'll explain." Professor Birch cut Prof. Elm off.

"There's a school in Johto and it's for both trainers and normal kids, so, in order for all of you to get the proper education that you need, we are going to send you to that school until you graduate. We have already talked to your parents about it and they were all perfectly fine about letting you all stay in Johto for that purpose, of course the school has summer breaks so you'll be able to visit your family and friends then." Professor Birch explained, taking short breaths in between each sentence so that he won't run out of breath.

"What, we have to go to school!? We're already trainers!" Green retorted.

"Yes, but you don't know everything that there is despite owning the pokedex and knowing us professors, there are still many more things that you all need to know about pokémon before being able to understand them completely." Professor Oak said.

"But I know almost everything there is to know about pokémon! So does Red!" Green proclaimed.

"You will go to school; you have no say in this. Besides, you only know about half of what I know, and the closest person to knowing most of what I know would most likely be Red, not you. He stayed up there on that mountain with his pokémon for more than 3 years, he knows much more about pokémon than you do. Do not get too full of yourself, and just because you know more than the people at the school, that does not mean you are better, remember that, Green." Professor Oak retaliated; the rest of the dex holders went silent, including Green.

Professor Elm broke the silence, "You will start school in two weeks, which means you have two weeks to get uniform, go to Johto and find the school. The school is a boarding school so there will be no need for apartments or houses. Good luck." And with that, the three renowned professors left the room, leaving the 10 dumbfounded pokedex holders staring after them.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

"So today's the day, huh?" Gold gulped as he and the other nine dex holders were standing out the front of the school.

"Yeah, I guess." Green almost inaudibly said.

"…" Red didn't really seem to care, as if this was just daily life for him.

"Are we going to all be in different classes? I only brought one book with me for today." Blue asked, anticipating an answer.

"Probably, unfortunately it is most likely Silver and I will be in the same class, you and Yellow, too. Don't know about the rest of you though, we'll just have to wait and see." Green answered.

* * *

"Okay so, as you all know, today the school has quite a few honorary people entering. This assembly is in dedication to the professors and the pokedex holders themselves." The principal spoke into the microphone as the audience was anticipating the arrival of the dex holders.

"Now, please come out and stand in the designated order." The principal turned to his right, and each of the pokedex holders came out one by one; Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Silver, Crystal, Gold, Yellow, Blue, Green and Red.

The applauding stopped when the principal began to speak again.

"I will now tell you who is in what class. When your class has been called out you may go back to you classrooms. Class 1 (Trainers) has Green and Silver, Class 2 (Catchers) has Crystal and Emerald, Class 3 (Battlers/Fighters) has Red and Gold, Class 4 has Ruby and Sapphire and Class 5 has Blue and Yellow. You may now head back to class." The principal walked off the stage after dismissing the assembly.

"Yay, Yellow thank god I'm with you!" Blue cheered as she hugged her blonde friend tightly.

"Tch" Green and Silver said as they sharply turned away from each other.

Gold and Red brofisted, Ruby and Sapphire shrugged and smiled and Emerald latched onto Crystal's arm.

That was where it all began.

* * *

**Sorry if my story sucks… Kind of my first one I guess… Anyway I'm only 14 so please help me out by giving me a few hints or tips on how to write stories better… Oh and yes I do know that I have kind of used some information from the games but only for Red… and some other characters but it is mainly based on the manga. In this story Blue is the girl and Green is the guy because that's how I read the manga. Deal with it. Sorry for any grammar/punctuation/spelling mistakes I make, I used WordPad instead of Word to write this because Word hates me.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, everyone settle down, I know you're all very restless because of the new students but please keep in mind to make sure that they feel comfortable and do not bombard them with questions." The teacher of Class 1 told his students as they were very rowdy and whispering amongst themselves.

"They should be here any minute."

All that could be head was the sound of running, echoes making it seem louder than it really was. Until the door burst open…

Green was standing at the door, panting heavily. He was wearing his school uniform; his black tie tied to perfection, white shirt buttoned to the very top button, grey school pants were a little baggy but perfectly fitted nonetheless.

"Green, get back here!" You could hear Red's voice yelling as he approached the classroom at full speed. Green turned around, Red did not seem like he was stopping any time soon. Green sweat dropped as he realised what his childhood friend was about to do.

"Give me my shirt back!" He yelled as he tackled Green.

Red was _almost _completely in his uniform, he had his baggy pants, half-done-up tie, but no shirt. It was then that Red realised he was in front of a whole entire class half naked.

He took his shirt away from Green (which was now lying on the floor in pain), blushed and ran out of the classroom.

The class was silent for a moment, contemplating on whether the fact that they had just seen the Indigo League Champion half naked in their classroom true or not. Then Green stood up, awkwardly cleared his throat and said

"Uh, I'm sorry about that little… commotion… Silver will be here soon…"

As Green said that, Silver was one step away from entering the classroom, not wanting to be the centre of attention, he tried to sneak in slowly, but that soon failed as Green blurted out loudly "He's here!"

"O-okay, well I guess that's that and um, these are your new classmates. Everyone, this is Green, here, and this is Silver. Green and Silver, welcome to the Trainer Class." The teacher introduced; smiling.

* * *

Gold had entered the classroom a little while ago; he and the rest of the class were now waiting for the Indigo League Champion, Red. He knew that he was off somewhere with Green as while they were in the change rooms in the dormitories, Green had just finished changing, taken Red's shirt and run of with it.

Gold sighed, he hoped Red would hurry up, he could tell the class was restless. He had already been asked about 50 million questions; imagine how many questions Red would be asked? Not that he would answer them anyway.

He was about to get up and go look for the older boy when he ran into the classroom, seemingly as thought he had just ran halfway to the moon and back.

"… Sorry I'm late…" Red apologized in his usual monotone voice.

Gold sighed again, that apology wasn't very believable, but anyway, at least he is speaking.

"It's alright, now, everyone calm down, and I know you're excited but let's introduce ourselves. So, Red, this is Class 3, also known as the Battler Class or the Fighter Class; you specialize in pokémon battles, right?"

Red nodded.

"Well then this is the place to be." The teacher smiled and motioned for him to take a seat.

So, Red being Red, he walked over and sat down right next to Gold and immediately fell asleep.

Gold sighed _once again_ and nudged his fellow dex owner's arm in order to wake him up. Red awoke with a jolt and thanked Gold for waking him.

The rest of the lesson mostly consisted of people turning around and staring at either Red or Gold.

* * *

Crystal and Emerald had no complications getting to class on time or at the same time, as expected of them.

"Okay, this is Class 2, the Catcher class I hope you enjoy your first day here at Seijuro Academy. Please take a seat." The teacher said as Emerald and Crystal moved towards their new seats.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE, RUBY! I GOTTA NOCK SOME SENSE INTO YA!" Sapphire shouted as Ruby was entering the classroom.

Earlier on in the day Ruby and Sapphire were fighting over which is better out of battling or pokémon contests. Ruby said something bad and ran out of the room as quickly as he could with Sapphire chasing him.

"Sssshhhhh! We're going into class now! Be quiet!" Ruby whispered to Sapphire.

"Yeah sure but I'll get you later." She muttered under her breath only just audible enough for Ruby to hear.

"Welcome to Class 4!" The teacher exclaimed.

* * *

"Yellow~ you got here before me~!" Blue cooed to her best friend who was already in the classroom as she pushed her breasts up against her arm in order for her to look more attractive towards the boys in the class to get them in her control immediately.

"Y-yeah, please let go…" Yellow whispered the last bit as she realised what her friend was trying to do.

"Welcome you two! This is the class for anyone, pokémon trainers of any sort, fighters/battlers, trainers, healers, catchers, breeders and all are in this class. I hope we will all get along well." The teacher grinned as she explained who was in the class.

"Please take your seats over there" The teacher pointed to the two empty tables in the back corner.

"_Thank god" _Yellow thought. _"We're next to each other". _

* * *

Red didn't at all mind being in a class with Gold, it just made everything easier; him having trained Gold in Mount Silver for a year or so. All this just seemed so… surreal.

_I still can't believe that I came down from Mount Silver just for this… Well, I guess it is for a good cause…_Red thought as he got up from his seat to go to lunch.

_Oh god, Lunch_.

What would that be like…? Hell, Gold would eat the whole cafeteria in one go! Wait… What would his pokémon eat!? Do they have a special cafeteria for them? Or do the trainers here use rented pokémon that get fed processed pokémon food that is unhealthy for them!?

Okay, _maybe_ Red was overreacting _just a little_… Surely they would have something for his pokémon to eat, they wouldn't let the Indigo league champion's pokémon _starve, _would they? No, they wouldn't, most people have too must respect for him to do that. After all, he _did _beat the pokémon league at the age of 11… Well that doesn't matter, what he has to do now is find someone that knows where the cafeteria is and where he can let his own pokémon eat.

"Hey, do you need something? You look a little lost- Hey wait… Aren't you Red, the pokémon league champion in Kanto!?" _Here we go again… _Red sighed as the kid with the dark blue hair was staring up at him with a wide eyed expression on his face.

"…Yeah… Do you know where the cafeteria is…?" Red asked, staring at the smaller boy with his fiery red eyes.

"U-uh, yeah, I do! Here follow me; I'll show you!" The boy said just before he started to run off towards what Red supposed to be the cafeteria.

The boy was skipping around, jumping for joy that he had just met the all-famous Red.

As they waked into the cafeteria Red noticed all of his friends already there waiting for him. He felt dumb now… Now he will have to make up some excuse as to why he was late. There was NO WAY he was going to tell them he got lost.

He walked over to them and as he approached he saw a smirk wash over Green's face. He knew. Green, of all people, had realised that he had gotten lost and gotten the kid that he walked in with to show him where the cafeteria was. Dammit why did it have to be him that realised…? Well at least he isn't the type of person to just blurt out and tell everyone that he got lost like the others would… He would just silently torture him until he breaks.

Once again he was exaggerating, but he would mentally torture him sometime in the future about it. Probably and most likely when they get back to the dorms is when it will happen.

"Sorry that I'm late… I got caught up." He said.

"Doing what?" Blue asked as she stuffed more chips into the mouth that was unexpectedly large.

"Yeah, _doing what?_" Green mocked, that damn smirk still plastered onto that face.

"…Reading." He replied.

"Typical, want some food? There are leftovers." Yellow asked pointing to the chips, pies and bacon in the middle of the table.

"I'll have the bacon..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review… Bacon is everything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if anything in this chapter makes no sense, I had a complete writer's block and a pounding migraine when I wrote this so I doubt that it's any good… Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**I do not own pokémon.**

* * *

"You got lost, didn't you?" Green accused as the other pokedex holders had already headed back to class from the cafeteria.

"There's no way to hide anything from you, is there?" Red sighed. "Yeah, I got lost and that kid helped me."

"As I thought, why didn't you just follow Gold or someone after class?" Green asked after slightly chuckling at his best friend's words.

"I don't know, I guess I just thought I would be able to find it by myself…" He replied.

"Dumbass, what made you think that!? God, you couldn't even find the toilets on your own if you tried!" Green exclaimed.

"Hey, I could find the toilets in no time!" Red shouted; causing the remaining people in the cafeteria to stare.

"Fine, you have yourself a bet, whoever finds the toilets first wins, the loser has to dress up as one of their pokémon and go to school like that for a whole day!" Green yelled as Red paled.

_This is a bad idea…_ He thought.

* * *

(The next day)

"Okay, the bet between Green the Viridian city gym leader and Red the Indigo League champion will now begin! You have half an hour to find the boys toilets, get the toilet roll with your name on it and bring it back here!" Blue shouted into a megaphone.

"Wait, no one said anything about toilet rolls! And why do we have to come back!?" Red asked as he flailed his arms around.

"We added stuff to make it more interesting. No complaints! **Now **_**begin**_!" Blue yelled as Red and Green ran through the enormous crowd of fans and bystanders.

_I need to win this! Not only for my pride, but because I don't want to have to dress up as a Pikachu or any pokémon for that matter! _Red thought as he surveyed the area for any signs of the boy's toilets.

Meanwhile Green was already on his way towards the toilets, he had memorised a map of the school last night in preparation for today.

That is, until he saw Red next to the entrance of the hall that leaded to the boys toilets. Though it seemed he was completely oblivious to that fact. Darn, how would he get past Red without him knowing? He _could_ run through, let Red see him and just hope that he can run faster than him. No. That wouldn't work, Red has always been better at sports than Green. What to do…

After realising that he could just go around the back and enter through the back window of the toilets, Green runs off in hopes that Red won't realise that the toilets are only one foot away from him.

"Ah!" Red exclaimed as he realised he was right next to them the whole time. _Crap, what if Green is in there already!? _He though as he pushed the door open and barged in only to find one of the windows completely open and Green's toilet roll missing.

_Shit! _He thought as he grabbed his and ran at full speed in the direction of the finish line.

As he approached the finish line he saw Green about three feet away from it, he quickly sped up but unfortunately, beating him at this point would have been impossible, even for Usain Bolt.

_Ah crap. I'm never gonna live this one down… _He thought as Green turned around and poked his tongue out as he crossed the finish line.

"Okay! Green won! Red has to dress up as a Pikachu for a whole day!" Blue shouted into the megaphone, causing some people to block their ears.

Red got up and walked over to where Blue, Green, Gold and Sapphire were standing. He assumed the others already realised what the outcome would be and didn't bother turning up.

"Can't I just wear a hoodie with a Pikachu on it or something? I'm not wearing a suit." He grumbled.

"Well, I suppose that would do, but it will have to be a large hoodie so that it goes down to at least the middle of your thighs." Blue said.

"With his shortness, getting one too big won't be a problem." Green snickered.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ short! I'm almost as tall as you!" Red pouted.

* * *

"Ahahahahahahahaha, Jeez this is hilarious ahahahahaha!" Green said between chuckles.

"It isn't _that_ funny…" Red turned away, completely embarrassed as Ruby adjusted it to fit perfectly.

"I have to admit… It kind of is… pffffft- ahahahahaha!" Gold said as he tried to hold in his laughter, but failed.

_Dammit, this is humiliating. _His face had turned completely red at this point.

Red was standing in the change rooms of the boys' dormitories with Green, Gold and Ruby. Ruby had made the hoodie yesterday and today was the day that Red had to wear it.

-_Ding dong ding dong-_

The bell had rung and they all headed off to class. Red got some confused stares and Gold was laughing the whole way to class. The teachers, principal and of course, students knew about it. The teachers decided that it was funny and they allowed it. So today Red was going to school in a Pikachu hoodie.

He sat down in class and got stares from majority of his classmates. Throughout the whole lesson he was thinking about ways to get revenge on Green.

Then he realised that they had P.E last period… _Great… Running around and playing sport for an hour in a Pikachu hoodie. Hurray. _He thought as he rolled his eyes inwardly.

Today was probably the worst day of his life.

* * *

After that _embarrassing _incident everything turned back to the way it was before; going to class, having dinner in the dormitories, going to bed etc (apart from the occasional Red vs Green or Gold vs Silver quarrels).

Though, that all changed when they found out about an event that happened at this school at the end of every fortnight.

"'Battle of the classes', it's where every class votes on two people to represent them in an enormous battle that happens over the course of the weekend. Not everyone goes, of course, but most do. And it just so happens that me and Ruby were chosen in our class." Sapphire explained as the rest of the pokedex holders were chewing and drinking.

"So, in short, it's a battle between all of the classes?" Green replied with a mouth half full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Green, and yes, in short it's pretty much just a battle between each class. This time, I'm guessing all of the pokedex holders are going to be chosen as the representatives of each class." Sapph replied after wiping a piece of half-chewed food from her cheek.

"So that means I might be able to battle against that dimwit and not get expelled? That sounds nice." Silver said as he imagined himself beating Gold and continued eating.

"Well, it _does _sound like fun… Where's Red?" Blue looked around, finding no sign of the raven haired boy anywhere.

"He was here a minute ago… I don't know where he went, though." Emerald replied, looking to an empty seat beside him.

"Does that mean I'm going to have to explain it to him?" Gold sighed, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yep, good luck!" Crystal said as the bell rang and they got up to go to class.

_Wait… doesn't that mean someone will have to battle Red!? Thank god I'll be on his team. I don't want to go through that again… _Gold thought as he remembered how strong Red is.

* * *

"... Hey Gold, what did I miss at lunch?" Red asked as he helped get the equipment for their science experiment.

"Well, you missed a lot… You'll find out soon enough." Gold really couldn't be bothered trying to explain it to the champion.

At this point someone had walked in.

"I have an announcement to make, everyone please take a seat and avoid chatting." The chairman demanded as he pushed his glasses up more on the bridge of his nose.

"As most of you know, each fortnight we have the 'Battle of the Classes'. This week we have decided that in order to get to know and grade all of the pokedex holders' strength and wits in battles, we need to see the battles themselves to make accurate marks." There was some chatter throughout the students.

"So, Red and Gold, you have been chosen to participate in this fortnight's tournament." The chairman then left a bored Gold and a confused Red as he walked to the next classroom.

"What's this about? How come you seem like you already knew?" Red whispered to Gold.

"It's what we talked about at lunch, Sapph told us." He sighed.

"Alright, so it's pretty much just a battle between all of the classes? Does that mean we will most likely battle between Green and Silver?" Red thought.

"Yep, we probably will." Gold answered.

"Huh? How did you read my thoughts?" Red asked, bewildered.

"You're such a dumbass for the pokémon league champion, you know?" Gold sighed _again. _"You said it out loud."

"Did I!? Oh… Okay…"

Gold didn't pay attention to the rest of the lesson and made Red do the experiment by himself. All he did was sit, stare off into space and think to himself…_ I don't think his personality suits his strength or looks. He's an idiot. That's probably why so many people underestimate him like I did… That won't happen again though, now I know not to battle him. The teachers are in for a surprise, it's unbelievable how strong his pokémon are. At least he's more talkative now. _

* * *

**Sorry guys, but I'm going over my friend's house today so I probably won't be updating for a couple of days… Thanks for reading, please review and tell me if anything doesn't make sense, I'll try to write more next time as well. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own pokémon or anything to do with it. **

**Sorry that it took so long to update… I had a sleepover at my friend's house and had no internet (w)**

* * *

"So they're marking us according to how we battle tomorrow?" Emerald asked, apparently the chairman had forgotten to go to their class.

"Yeah, he came and told most of the classes yesterday." Yellow replied.

"Being pokedex holders can be a hassle sometimes." Silver sighed as he ate the remaining chips on his plate.

"I doubt that it has anything to do with us being pokedex holders, Silver. It's most likely because they have no information about us maybe with the exception of Red, Gold, Green and possibly me. The people they'd have the most information about would be Gold and Red." Blue added.

"Why is it only us that they have information on?" Gold asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You two beat the pokémon league, and Red is the current champion, so of course they're going to know about him and the things he has done. He doesn't know this, of course, but there are so many trainers these days that look up to Red. Some even look up to you, Silver or Green." Crystal pointed out.

"Yet they do not know how stupid that kid is. Well anyway, are you guys going to train for tomorrow? Or are you just going to fluke it?" Green asked as he picked gunk out from his short nails.

"I'm just gonna fluke it, although it would be better for me to train, I checked out the training arenas and they are too noisy and too full… I'd be surprised if you could even let your pokémon out in that place, too many trainers and elements flying around." Sapphire said with a mouth full of food.

"And who was the person that said not to talk with their mouth full of food?" Green joked.

"How many times have I told you Sapph, stop chewing like that at school?" Ruby exclaimed after pausing his sewing.

Sapphire slunk into her chair, obviously embarrassed.

"Are you two going out?" Blue cooed with that smirk that everyone knows means trouble.

"N-NO!" Sapphire and Ruby shouted in unison, both turning crimson red in the face.

"Hmmm… Not very convincing there…" She teased.

"…Quit teasing them… It's not nice, Blue…" Red had woken up from being sound asleep next to Gold.

"When did you wake up?" Gold asked as he had not noticed Red wake.

"…When Ruby and Sapphire started fighting…" Red rubbed his eyes and looked around for some food.

"Jeez, you two, look what you did! He was sleeping so peacefully there and you woke him up, that deserves some sort of punishment." Crystal taunted.

By this point, Red had already eaten a few chips and fallen back to sleep.

"He's already asleep again, though!" Sapphire exclaimed, waving her hands in an attempt to make it work better.

"Doesn't matter, the deed's already been done and now you have to pay for it." Gold laughed.

"What are the consequences?" Ruby asked, seemingly not caring for the matter at hand whatsoever.

"Hmm… You have to _hug _the person across from you! You can't move seats so that you don't have to hug someone you don't like!" Blue cheered as she thought her idea was brilliant until she noticed who was sitting across from Ruby.

"I'm fine with it! I have to hug Emerald! But Ruby… has to hug Red… Don't really want to see how that turns out…" Sapphire said as she walked over and hugged the pouting Emerald.

"How am I going to hug him? He's like… _So _antisocial that he doesn't even talk much to people except for Green, Gold, Blue and Yellow!

"That's your problem, it's not like he's going to bite you or anything. He just doesn't really like physical contact and from experience, the atmosphere throughout the whole cafeteria might turn a bit awkward… It will be extremely awkward, actually." Blue shivered as she remembered the time when Green hugged Red from a dare and the atmosphere in the room turned freezing cold, Red didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day, and if/when he did, it was extremely awkward (which is why he didn't).

"O-okay… If I look lifeless or frozen, call an ambulance." Ruby stated as he moved his way around the table towards the sleeping raven haired boy and gave him a kind of forced, awkward, shy, weird hug. It was nonetheless adorable to see the champion being hugged.

The cute moment was of course ruined when Red woke up, turning the atmosphere in the room to minus 70 degrees.

"…Why…?" Red asked, completely confused (though his confusion was hard to tell, he still had the usual stoic look plastered on his face).

"Blue forced me to!" Ruby yelled as he ran and hid behind Silver (the closest person).

"Oi don't hide behind me, pest." Silver moved from in front of Ruby.

Red didn't really give a crap that Ruby had just hugged him. The reactions, though, had to have been the funniest things Red has ever seen.

"…" Red just gave them all a blank stare as they had all gotten up and were now standing next to the table Red was resting his head on. He was trying _so _hard not to laugh.

"…Pfft…" Red had chuckled slightly and covered his mouth immediately, everyone in the room froze; Red had just laughed! Even if it was more of a giggle or a chuckle (most likely chuckle because giggle sounds too girly), _no one _had ever seen it before except for Green, Blue and Yellow. His small smile could make any cold heart melt.

But, as you would have already guessed, after only seconds Red was back to his usual stoic look.

"_The following students need to come to the Battle Arena at once, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Yellow, Blue, Silver, Crystal, Gold, Green and Red." _The chairman had announced through the speakers, breaking the silence.

"Well, that's us. Off we go, I guess." Gold said as he marched towards the Battle Arena.

"What do they want?" Blue asked Green as they were walking.

"Don't know, though I assume they want us to go there to either let us train, prepare, tell us something like the rules or who's battling who…" Green stated.

"Okay, thanks." She waved and ran off to join Crystal and Yellow as they walked to the Battle Arena.

Green slowed down his pace to walk with Red.

"So, out of all us, who would you, want to battle the most?" Green asked and Red turned to look at his childhood friend with a quizzical look.

"Well, I would want to battle you the most. My second choice would be Gold. Then it would probably be Blue, you're all quite strong and most likely the only ones that could hope to put up a fight against me, not that I'm boasting."

"You do have a point, the audience is in for a surprise when they see you battle. No one would be expecting it, even if you are the Kanto champion." Green replied as they approached two big golden doors. "Well in any case, we're here."

The pokedex holders walked into the room and were blinded by the bright lights. The chairman was in the middle of the room holding a microphone and a big cheery grin on his face, his assistant, the vice principal, was standing next to him holding a clipboard. The pokedex holders walked to the centre of the room in front of the chairman.

"Welcome to the Battle Arena! Today we will be informing you all of who is battling who and when. Also, after this you may take the rest of the day off to train if you feel the need." He said into the microphone.

"This is how it will work, you will be chosen to battle against a person of a different class, and there will be no 'Fighter vs Catcher' or anything like that as that would be utterly unfair, when you battle it will be six on six and no substitutions. The one with higher leveled pokémon will get to choose their pokémon first, in order to make it a little fairer for the person with lower levels. Defeating Green does not give you the right to earn a badge from his gym, and defeating Red or Gold does not give you their titles as Kanto or Johto champion." The vice principal spoke with no breaths in between sentences; resulting in her panting afterwards.

"I will now announce the battles; Red vs Green, Gold vs Silver, Blue vs Crystal, Emerald vs Sapphire and Yellow vs Ruby. Good luck." The chairman spoke as he and the vice principal left the arena.

"I had kind of already guessed that that was going to be how the battles went." Blue mumbled.

"Well at least I'm not up against a gym leader or champion." Ruby thought aloud, relieved.

* * *

All of the pokedex holders had stayed behind to train, get out of work or just talk. Ruby was training with Sapphire, Silver was training with Blue, Gold was training with Crystal and Emerald was training with Yellow. Red and Green didn't feel the need to train as they already knew what the results would be.

"So, who do you think will win out of Blue and Crystal?" Green asked as Red licked his icecream.

"Blue, obviously. I mean, Crystal's a good trainer, but Blue is just more experienced than her, if you know what I mean." He replied, trying to think of how to explain it.

"I get where you're coming from… What about Gold and Silver, who would win?" Green leant against the wall and closed his eyes, obviously tired from all of the drama that has occurred the last few days.

"I think Gold would win, mainly because I've seen him battle. He's a great trainer and has good battle instincts; he just doesn't have strong enough pokémon, that's all. The thing is, I don't really know much about Silver or his pokémon so I can be too sure." Red got up to put his stick in the bin and when he got back, he found his best friend, asleep and leaning against a wall.

Red sighed as he realised he was talking to no one.

* * *

The battle stadium at Seijou Academy was lit by the morning sun; it was incredibly noisy as all of the excited students and teachers gathered to watch the thrilling pokémon battles.

"Welcome, everyone. As you all know, today is the fortnightly pokémon tournament. This week is a somewhat special occurrence as we get to watch the famous Pokedex holders have a battle! Please sit back and enjoy the show." The chairman spoke into the microphone as all of the cheering students died down in order to hear what was being said.

"The first battle is between Yellow and Ruby, the second will be between Sapphire and Emerald, the third between Blue and Crystal, the fourth between Gold and Silver and last but not least, the fifth is between Red and Green. That should give everyone all the time they need to prepare, so, Yellow and Ruby, please come out and let the battle tournament _begin_!" The chairman practically shouted the last part into the microphone, causing a high pitched sound which made most people cover their ears.

* * *

**Heheheh cliffhanger~! Thanks for reading guys, I just want to know if you want me to write **_**all **_**of the pokémon battles with all the details of how they went… I've never attempted to write a pokémon battle before so I am probably not that good at it. Just letting you know in advance. I'm tempted to only write out a few scenes of each pokémon battle apart from Gold vs Silver and red vs Green, it just seems to be the best option rather than writing out fifty chapters worth of pokémon battles. Okay I may have exaggerated just a **_**tiny **_**bit with the "fifty chapters" part but still.  
God I didn't realise I wrote so much in my notes, sorry. m(_ _)m **


End file.
